Bob Pan
Cast: *Peter Pan - Bob the Builder *Wendy Darling - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *John Darling - Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Michael Darling - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Tinker Bell - Young Anna (Frozen) *Captain Hook - Clayton (Tarzan) *Mr. Smee - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Lost Boys played by: **Cubby - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) **Slightly - Wart (Arthur Pendragon) (The Sword in the Stone) **Nibs - Matt Quinlan (Cyberchase) **Twins - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) **Tootles - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Tiger Lily - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *The Indian Chief - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Nana - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mary Darling - Moon Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *George Darling - River Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *The Pirates Crew - Clayton's Men (Tarzan) *Singing Pirate with Accordion - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Hippopotamus - Alex (Madagascar) *The Ape Family - Vitaly (Madagascar 3), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Surprise Animal - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *Indians - Trolls (Frozen) *Brave - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Squaw - Darma (Rock Dog) *Brave's Mother-In-Law - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Indian Squaw - Edna (The Simpsons) *Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Lindsay (Total Drama) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) **Black Haired Mermaid - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Scenes: Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Clips from TV Series Used: *Bob the Builder (1998) *Bob the Builder (2015) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Frozen (2013) *Tarzan (1999) *Dumbo (1941) *Looney Tunes (1930) *Space Jam (1995) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Cyberchase (2002) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2010) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Panda Paws (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Aladdin (1992) *Rock Dog (2017) *Zootopia (2016) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Total Drama Island (2008) *Total Drama Action (2009) *Total Drama World Tour (2010) *Total Drama All-Stars (2013) *Bee Movie (2007) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Trivia: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob the Builder as Peter Pan Star Butterfly as Doc.png|Star Butterfly as Wendy Darling Lewis Robinson (1).png|Lewis Robinson as John Darling Cody (1).png|Cody as Michael Darling Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Tinker Bell Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Captain Hook Profile - The Ringmaster.jpg|The Ringmaster as Mr. Smee Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Tick-Tock Crocodile Jimmy Neutron 2.jpg|Jimmy Neutron, Disney prince junior arthur pendragon 01 by lady angelia 13-dclrlks.png|Wart (Arthur Pendragon), Matt (Double Trouble).jpg|Matt Quinlan, Activating molecule scrambler.png|Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher, and Mowgli jungle book 2014.png|Mowgli as The Lost Boys Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Tiger Lily Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as The Indian Chief Gidget in The Secret Life of Pets 2.jpeg|Gidget as Nana Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Red Haired Mermaid Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Other Red Haired Mermaid Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Yellow Haired Mermaid Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png|Alice as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Taffyta.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Black Haired Mermaid Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Other Black Haired Mermaid Poster: Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies